jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Solas (Van’s adventure series)
Van Solas is the main character of the Van’s adventure series and leader of the Kamen Rider club Z. He inherited the powers of Kamen Rider ZI-O Appearance Normal: Van wears a red hoodie. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears blue jeans and the Ziku driver belt on his waist. He also has a holder for his ride watches. As Kamen Rider ZI-O: his armor has the motif of a wrist watch. The faceplate of his helmet looks like a watch itself and the visor is in the image of the Japanese katakana for rider. His body is a stander silver and black with magenta highlights. On the bottoms of his boots is the kanji for kick in Japanese. He also has additional holders on his arms for ride watches. Personality Van is typically hot blooded and passionate about a lot of things, especially his writing and his friends. He loves card games like vanguard and duel monsters. He also feels like he has something to prove to his friends and takes being a rider seriously. He can be pretty soft tho. He is a cuddly guy but that shouldn’t fool you because he can be tough when he needs to be. His catchphrase is “I’ll make a new future!” With a variant of it being “We’ll make a new future!”. Abilities Using the ride watches and the Ziku driver Van can become Kamen Rider ZI-O. Equipped with a weapon that can transform between sword and gun forms known as the Ziku GiLade. Also by using the ridewatches based off past riders, he can utilize the powers of previous riders through special forms called armors. He can also wield a keyblade but is still learning how. In addition he can speak to duel monsters such as with his ace, Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus (The rangers inside he communicates with however), and has psyqualia which lets him communicate with his avatar General Seifried. In addition to this he also has a viechle known as a Time Mazine which lets him travel through time, allowing him to befriend and recruit riders of different eras. The Time Mazine has a standard viechle mode and a battle mode which converts it to a giant robotic battle mech. Team The Kamen rider Club Z: Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) Bev Gilturtle Quncy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby (also becomes Van’s pet) Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) (Van’s love interest) Takaharu (AkaNinger) Yakumo (AoNinger) Nagi (KiNinger) Shira (Fukka) (ShiroNinger) Kasumi (MomoNinger) Kinji (StarNinger) Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) Ahim De Famille (Gokai Pink) Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) Trivia *Van’s appearance is inspired by Ryouta Hida, one of the playable Characters in cardfight vanguard: Ride to victory RideArmors KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O BuildArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O FourzeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oooo.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O OOOArmor Zi-O_Ghost_Armor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O GhostArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O GaimArmor Zi-ODoubleArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O DoubleArmor KRZi-OBladeArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O BladeArmor Zi-OKuugaArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O KuugaArmor KRZi-ORyukiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O RyukiArmor KRZi-ODen-OArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O Den-OArmor KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O KabutoArmor Zi-OAgitoArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O AgitoArmor MachArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O MachArmor KRZi-OHibikiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O HibikiArmor Zi-ODecadeArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Zi-ODecadeArmorBuild.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Build DecadeArmorMightyBrosL.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid (L) DecadeArmorMightyBrosR.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid ® DecadeArmorGrateful.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ghost Category:Superheroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Vanguardmaster47 OCs Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Kamen Riders Category:Main Leaders Category:Duelists Category:Humans Category:Kamen Rider Club Members Category:Characters that have a love interest